


Beauty & Beast

by Dreamying



Series: Kadi non au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, They dumb again but this time it's sehun's fault, and don't try this at home, don't ask how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamying/pseuds/Dreamying
Summary: Kyungsoo thinks he got an amazing idea while Jongin was sleeping beside him clueless.ButWhen the said Beauty wakes up.. Shit goes down for Kyungsoo.





	Beauty & Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This is sequel to " Sleeping Beauty", check that if you want to, it's not really necessary but that way it will be more fun.

**Beauty & Beast**

 

 

 

“Jongin-ah.. Are you going to sleep?”

 

“Jongin-ah, you should sleep, go to bed, it’s already late..”

 

“Jongin- ah, you are going to sleep right? I already made the bed”

 

 

Ever since the fateful day, Kyungsoo discovered something amazing.. err.. even though it’s ~~sort of~~ perverted, he claims it to be the most awesome idea he ever got!!! With three exclamation marks. The singer is always ready to make the younger slip into slumber. He is gonna have his own sort of slumber party while the other sleeps oblivious to his ministrations.

 

Chanyeol swears, one of those nights he heard Kyungsoo sing a lullaby to the younger to help him fall asleep when he wasn’t able to. He was gifted with a sharp jab in his ribs when the rapper had asked Kyungsoo why the fuck a grown up needs to hear a freaking lullaby to fall asleep. ‘Ouch, that hurts, bitch’ he complains, but he has Baekhyun to help him forget the pain, that’s a whole another story.

 

Whenever he demands the younger to sleep ‘ _Cause your body is tired from all the dancing, it needs rest’_ , the younger complies happily.

And Kyungsoo always misses the sly and mischievous smile dancing on his lips. _Its hard to see when your mind is in the gutter._

 

“Good night Hyung” Jongin leans in to whisper against his right ear in a husky voice that tells one to come-into-bed-with-me, but since Kyungsoo is too oblivious he doesn’t fucking het the hint.

 

To Kyungsoo everything slows down like those super cheesy k-dramas he had watched on viki after getting the vikipass on 50% discount. Jongin’s hot breath coming out of the same plump lips he loves  fanning over his sensitive skin under the ear makes him blush till the tips of ears, blood rushing to those apple cheeks as well.The singer’s legs went jelly and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop a whimper leaving his mouth and make the dancer suspicious, but in reality he is doing the absurd wolf dance internally.

 

‘Just a few more minutes Kyungsoo-ah.. just endure it’ he tells himself throughout those few moments of wait when they get ready to bed, which feels like ages sometimes.. and which is most of the times. Cause Kyungsoo is impatient like that. But in his defense who wouldn't? When they get to steal a kiss or two _(read: as many as he wants)_ from their crush. Ok, May be not everyone but oh boy!! Kyungsoo doesn't come under that 'everyone category' anyway if you already didn’t know.

 

 

***

 

 

1 Penguin jumping from the ice to the  ocean..

2 Penguins stepping from one stone to another stone..

3 Penguins flocking together..

4 Penguins dancing around..

5 Penguins fighting for the fresh fish..

6..

7..

8..

9 Penguins dreaming of flying together..

 

He keeps singing the made up penguin song in his head, stopping abruptly at the 9th line.

 

"Hell yeah" he silently screams once the dancer sleeps.. Kyungsoo doesn’t waste a milli second to slip under the fluffy pinkish blanket. It moves a little from under the leg of the dancer who had his limbs spread all over, but the singer doesn't care it's not like Jongin will wake up anyway. Ha!!

 

Kyungsoo hit the lotto~~ooh yeah~~ Kim freaking Jongin is no less than a lotto Kyungsoo thinks, he would never dare to say that out loud. Chanbaek will never let him live it down if they ever get the slightest hint of what's going on his mind or 'the late night adventures of Do Kyungsoo with the heavily sleeping Beauty.'

 

But today is different, he doesn’t feel like stealing a kiss, instead he wants  to snuggle and sleep with the other’s arms around him. It feels nice and warm. He feels loved lips forming into a big grin while cuddling with the sleepy head.

 

 “Wake up and love me Nini” he yearns , “Will you ever love me?” he questions pouting.

 

 

***

 

 

All his days have been a little more sunnier and sun is shining more brighter, the air is clean and clear, his vocals have improved much more, if it wasn't already smoothest and deepest voice one can have. Everything is going on perfectly perfect and cherry.

 

Unfortunately, like all the good things (ex: ice cream)  has to come to an end, so was Kyungsoo's  as well. When he sees the dancing otp Sekai at the corner of their dance practice room, whispering in hushed voices. His blood simmers when Jongin covers his cheeks, shaking his head while sehun tryna to control his whale like laughter.

 

 Oh Sehun you little shit..He curses inwardly and stomps around the room with extra force in his every step. Others would like to call it mistake when he steppes harshly on Baekhyun's feet making him yelp with pain as various profanities left his tiny lips _(not plump like his or Jongin's)._ Doesn't seem like a mistake to Kyungsoo though ,who asked him to come in Kyungsoo's way?  And Bacon kind of deserves it for all the teasing he had done the other day. The singer scoffs when Chanyeol comes running  and takes the other in his arms in bridal style. Wow, so cheesy and dramatic.

 

Suho looks at them groaning and his hands fly to his head, fingers locking black locks and almost pulling some out. Kyungsoo wants to tell Suho if he keeps doing that, he will go bald like Kreasu hyung become when he left Exo and went to China. But then catches himself at the last moment from mentioning Kreasu hyung.

 

"You look consticipated" he says to Suho who now took of his hands from hair and about to shove an energy bar into his mouth.The leader  stops midway throwing the snack away but Jongdae catches it midway with a whole whistle and pops in his mouth instead, with a hum of satisfaction, chewing it loudly.

 

Kyungsoo isn't sure but he felt like he heard a faint sniff and muffled sob sound come from the direction of where the leader is currently sitting with his back faced towards him and the whole group. He takes a few steps closer towards the leader and now the singer is sure as those shoulders are shaking violently. Probably he is having an episode again of 'why did I audition for SM, or what did I do to deserve this'. He spears the elder one more glance with a tsk and poor Jun'money before going back to throw daggers towards the unfazed duo at the corner again, as if those glares can actually tear them apart. At least he can try. Nothing is impossible to a man.

 

 

That was the start for Kyungsoo’s misery. Since then, every time he looks for Jongin, Sehun is glued to his side. It wouldn’t have been a big deal to the singer, if only.. if only Jongin wasn’t blushing like mad man. Sometimes they were laughing together, sharing their ‘inside jokes’. Resisting the urge to go there and tear away the maknae’s hand wrapped around _his_ Jongin, Kyungsoo turned around with a heavy heart and left. With each passing day the weight in the chest is only weighing him down even more. Not to mention the green monster growing inside his head always comparing him with Sehun.

 

The morning when Sehun stood beside him, making him look like a hobbit, Kyungsoo isn’t tall like _him_.

 

The noon when they were practicing new choreography Sehun was nailing every step and Kyungsoo was trying to catch his breath, body all sweaty. The green monster whispered in his ear that he isn’t good at dancing like Sehun is.

 

After the practice, when the manager hyung asked them what they wants to eat, his choice of curry ramen over powered with _his_ request of cheese cake and bubble tea with cute ayego and a little bit of whining, another edition he isn’t the group’s maknae. He doesn’t color his hair like _him._ Kyungsoo doesn’t have abs.. the list keeps going and something will add up to it every time his eyes lands on the lanky lad, but doesn’t notice another set of eye staring at him.

 

“Kyungsoo hyung lets watch movie together” Sehun asked him from the living room with a cd in his hand. Kyungsoo looked over only to be greeted by Jongin making himself comfortable with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

 

_Why invite me out of courtesy when you have all set for a date._

 

“No thanks”, he says spinning on heel and leaving the place to not torture himself anymore watching the couple go all cheesy. ‘Let me feed you popcorn bae, cause you don’t have proper fingers’ He scoffs imitating Sehun with a little added artificial lisp, throwing the tissue he already squeezed into the dust bin along with the others.

 

He pretends to be asleep already by the time Jongin comes to sleep, the room completely dark with lights turned off.

 

“Soo..”

 

He doesn’t respond when Jongin softly calls him softly. When the small sound of feet moving across the wooden floor. He just shuts his eyes tighter when those steps near him, maybe then Jongin wont question why he was being weird with him lately. It’s hard to see in the dark but, by the time his eyes adjust to the light, Jongin is already under the covers with his fluffy hair peeking from under the covers.

 

The singer gets out of the bed when his nose gets all stuffy from crying to go to bathroom and freshen himself a little.

 

The lighting coming from the bathroom dimly lit the room, enough for Kyungsoo to check the younger’s status in bed. He is still sleeping and the duvet is a mess and isn’t half covering his body. With a deep sigh Kyungsoo walks over and covers him properly so the dancer won’t catch a cold but comes to a half when his eyes lands on the plush lips. He misses kissing those lips.

 

“Steal a kiss” a chibi Kyungsoo with a red tail and two small red horns and smoky eye makeup, appears on his left shoulder. “Its ok” chibi Soo ensures him with a wink.

 

He leans a little.

 

“Don’t Kyungsoo” another chibi Kyungsoo with white wings and a halo on his black fluffy hair appears on his right shoulder. “You are better than this Kyungsoo, don’t steal another man’s man” angel chibi Soo warns him.

 

Kyungsoo bites his lips, while the two of them are fighting with each other.

 

Devil Soo punches Angel Soo’s eye making it all black, and angel Soo counter attacks with a head lock.

 

“Do it Soo, one last time wont hurt anyone, it will be your dirty little secret” Devil Soo shouts at him, trying to wiggle out of the other’s hold.

 

May be one last time.. for good old days sake.

 

With his heart beating faster than train to busan, the singer leans in a little and pecks Jongin’s slightly parted lips.

 

But he didn’t expect the arms coming all of a sudden and locking him in place with lips on other’s lip.

 

Kyungsoo’s heart stops, what should he do, what will Jongin say? Should he cover it up by making an excuse that he slipped, with lips landing directly on Jongin’s. But that only happens in dramas.

 

He can hear the hoot calls of devil Soo in the background and Angel Soo’s “Told you no t o bruh!!” sigh.

 

Looks like heaven wants to punish Kyungsoo for such deed.

 

“Thought you would never kiss me again”

 

He was so immersed in his own thoughts he misses, Jongin breaking the kiss and whispering against his lips.

 

Jongin pulls him on the top of bed in one swift move hovering on the top of him.

 

 “I missed you Soo” Pecks one more time, looking at him.

 

Kyungsoo blinks dumbly, nothing is making sense to him anymore. What was Jongin talking about, wait what? ‘Never kiss me again’. That means… that cant..

 

Fat tears make their way out of the doe like eyes. He quickly covers his state by placing both palm on his face.His stomach is twisting into knots. Jongin had played him all this time, he know everything and was making fun of him with Sehun. That’s the reason behind Sehun’s smirk the other night, wasn’t it?

 

Jongin panics when loud hiccups comes from the male under him. When Kyungsoo covered his face, Jongin Just thought he was embarrassed to get caught but the singer was crying. Did I cross the line?, he hasitily moves away giving the singer space. “Soo..” he calls, voice laced with worry. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to be sad, “I am sorry”

 

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t say a word but is still crying, “You knew” comes a mumble.

 

Jongin nods dumbly but answers with a yes’ after realizing the singer can’t see him.

 

Silence creeping between them is so thick and none were saying a word out, but their minds screaming internally.

 

Jongin takes the first step, he doesn’t want to see his Hyung cry anymore..

 

“If you like Sehun--

“You like Sehun—

 

Both speaks at a time and cuts off the other..

 

Kyungsoo sighs, “I know you like Sehun—

“If your happiness is with Sehun—

 

 

“What?”

“What?”

 

 

“Wait”

“Wait”

 

“You think I like Sehun? You can have him..”

“You can have Sehun to yourself..”

 

 

“You like Sehun..”

“No, You like Sehun..”

 

“I told you, You can have him..”

“Are you dumb? I told you You can have him too..”

 

 

“Why would I want him?” Annoyed Kyungsoo screams

“Beacause you like him” Jongin screams with equally.

 

“I don’t like him, you like him dumbass..”

 

“Hyung did you just call me dumbass?” Jongin looses it, he lungs forward “Why the hell do I look like a dumbass? And I don’t even like Sehun, why would I want him?” he glares into those red doe eyes, “I don’t want him, when its clear as day you want him so badly..” he laughs a little but its pained.

 

“Why the fuck I would want Sehun,” Kyungsoo flips their position and glares at the dancer equally angry, “And yes you are a dumbass”

 

“Hyung, will you stop Lying I have seen the way you look at him, but you kiss _me_ every night” Jongin spats back struggling to get out Kyungsoo’s hold.

 

“Why would I look at him when I love you, why are you so stupid.. you are an idiot who never looks at me.”

 

“Hyung will you stop wiggling you sexy ass like that? I am gonna pop a boner..”

 

“I will not stop, why don’t you go pop a boner for Sehun?” Kyungsoo grinds his butt harder, he doesnt want do what Jongin was asking him.

 

“Hyung.. Its hard.. Ahhhh.. stop it.. aHa..  why would I pop a boner for him, when I like your ass better..” he half yells but with his eyes were lidden, desire clouding his senses it comes more like a plea, while Kyungsoo keeps wiggling his ass.

 

 

A loud moan leaves Jongin’s lips, making them both look down to where Kyungsoo has his body grinding on.

 

“So..” Jongin starts, “You don’t like Sehun?” Kyungsoo finishes. They both shake their heads same time.

 

“I like you Hyung..” Jongin confesses blushing red. “And I thought you like Sehun cause you keep staring at him, you haven’t even kissed me in days!!”

 

“And here I thought you liked him, and for your information, I wasn’t staring at him.. I was glaring at him” Kyungsoo informs, letting his hands go loose.

 

“If only your glare could be less adorable..” Jongin pouts.. he fucking pouts and Kyungsoo melts but collects himself fast, and asks “Then why were you blushing in the practice room?”

 

“He was teasing me about my crush on you” he stutters biting lower lip, he is nervous as hell.

 

 

They look at each other for a long time faces redder than tomatoes. They both were such stupid idots.

 

Jongin’s hands cups Kyungsoo’s face, wiping away the wetness from the other’s eyes. He feels bad to a reason behind Soo hyung’s tears. He should make him feel better. As if sensing Jongin, Kyungsoo is smiling a little at him. The dancer squeals, the dim lighting making Kyungsoo breathtakingly beautiful. His eyes flick back from Kyungsoo’s eyes to lips then back to eyes, “Want to kiss when I am awake?”

 

 

“Hell yeah” Kyungsoo leans forward.

 

No matter what they went through or no matter how many kisses he stole from Jongin, this is the best kiss ever!!!

 

They lips mold together so perfectly, Jongin’s lips are against his, soft and demanding, nibbling his lower once in a while. It’s addicting when the dancer keeps sucking on his tongue making him moan loud. “Oh god,I love kissing you” Kyungsoo says, disconnecting for a brief second and going back to kissing again. “Me too”

 

 

Jongin’s red swollen lips, slicked with his spit is the best thing Kyungsoo want for the younger to happen again and again.And Jongin is more than happy to compile.

 

They both were stupids.

 

 

 

**End**

 

 

 The next morning Suho walks into the kitchen and pales like he saw a ghost when he sees Kyungsoo eating cereal in a bowl.

 

He drops the bottle in hand and looks even more constipated, while Xiumin walks with Jongdae in tow. Jongdae’s mouth opens and closed and then his lips turns into a cat like smile “You own me 100” he tells Xiumin and gets the milk can from fridge. Sehun who came and stood behind Suho was picking his nose while smirking.

 

Without caring anything else in the world Kyungsoo continues to eat the cereal, sitting in Jongin’s lap, while the other is sniffing his neck and kissing now and then.

 

ChanBaek are busy in their shared room with morning section, if the small sounds weren’t already evident.

 

Suho will have to buy a really good set of ear plugs later, It’s gonna become really loud in their dorm from now on.

 

 

***

 

“I am not tall..”

“You are so small I want to squish you”

 

“I can’t dance..”

“You sing so well, I feel like melting”

 

“I am older than you”

“I you can take care me..”

 

“I don’t have abs, I don’t have long legs.. I don’t—

Kyungsoo doens’t get to finish this one, as Jongin successfully shuts him up with his lips on his.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I named it as Beauty & Beast cause the sleeping beauty will wake up and turn into a beast to devour his Soo hyung. *winku winku* but it turned out like this.. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
